bioshockfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Discussion:Petite Soeur
Bonjour, j'ai modifié l'ancienne page, qui avait l'air tout droit sorti d'un traducteur automatique (faudrait peut être faire attention à ca, c'est pas crédible de voir dans un Wiki des phrases qui n'ont parfois aucun sens ...) Donc je poste, car j'ai un petit souci point de vue scénario avec cette phrase : "Le temps qu'elle fasse ceci l'Adam est gardé à l'intérieur de la seringue qui est le liquide rouge dans l'aiguille, bien que l'Adam soit en fait vert mais il est rouge à cause du sang et des tissus." (cf. 1ere version de l'article) Déjà, la phrase est incorrecte :) Ensuite, il me semble que l'adam est ingéré par les petites sœurs, qui le conservent dans leur corps. On récolte une petite soeur, pas une aiguille ... :s Donc j'ai supprimé la phrase, à compléter donc. Alex.e septembre 22, 2009 à 07:33 (UTC) Merci à vous deux. Effectivement, on ne peut garantir qu'un texte ne comporte aucun faute, mais il serait judicieux de vérifier la cohérence de ce dernier. Je ne sais que trop bien que ce n'est pas très facile, aussi, c'est pour cela que chacun peut aider en corrigeant les autres... Je jetterai un œil lorsque j'aurais terminé le Pavillon médical =) Ravenlyze septembre 22, 2009 à 07:44 (UTC) J'avais déjà remarqué dans son article protecteur que MoxEpox est quelques fois trop littéral (ce qui fausse parfois certaines phrases). --Morgoth Belegurth septembre 22, 2009 à 09:54 (UTC) J'ai pas franchement la conviction qu'un traducteur automatique puisse traduire aussi correctement que les textes que j'ai publié. J'ai l'ancienne page encore ici, et elle est tout aussi compréhensible que votre correction! Bref c'est franchement tiré par les cheveux, les articles sont relus avant d'être postés plusieurs fois même, ils avaient un sens tout à fait compréhensible et ne modifiaient pas la réalité du jeu. De plus le wiki Anglais est franchement loin d'être une oeuvre de vocabulaire, c'est même plutôt l'inverse, je parle même pas de la ponctuation... Aussi je sais aussi bien que n'importe quel joueur de Bioshock que l'on récolte une petite soeur et pas une aiguille! Mais si je relis le wiki Anglais il est bien spécifié que le temps que la limace extrait l'Adam, la récolte suivante est conservée dans l'aiguille: "The Slug that is inside of the little sister, will process it, and seperate the ADAM from the other things, such as blood and tissue. '''Until she does this, the ADAM is kept inside of the needle, which is the red liquid in the needle', though ADAM is actually green, it is red due to blood and tissue."'' c'est pas moi qui l'invente cette phrase. Et puis c'est déjà expliqué avant que la petite soeur ingère l'Adam? Alors où est le problème de compréhension dans cet article?! Bref je préfère m'arrêter là que de vous faire perdre du temps. J'étais heureux de pouvoir participer à cette longue tache, mais si c'est pour jouer sur 4 mots qui de toute façon ne changeaient rien au sens des phrases, et bien plus que tous le reste, avoir passé environ 4 soirées sur le wiki depuis Jeudi pour ensuite se faire taxer de Traducteur Automatique, je préfère franchement retourner jouer. Bon courage à vous, vous en aurez bien besoin. MoxEpox septembre 22, 2009 à 21:45 (UTC) Arf, quelle mauvaise nouvelle je vois en me levant ce matin... Ce qui avait si bien commencé ne peut pas finir comme ça, non? Je suis vraiment désolé de ce qui arrive, MoxEpox. Sache que si tu changes d'avis ou si tu souhaite en parler plus longuement, nous resterons ouvert, alors, n'hésites pas ! Ravenlyze septembre 23, 2009 à 08:51 (UTC) Houla, faut pas s'énerver comme ça ! Je suis d'accord, le wiki anglais n'est pas très bien écrit, et comporte quelques confusions. Toujours est-il que quand je traduis un article je fais aussi attention au contenu qui parfois me semble bizarre. Donc quand on a un doute, comme ici pour les seringues, et bien on en parle sur la page dédiée, et ensuite on prend une décision. Ce qu'il faut comprendre c'est qu'un wiki est un travail collectif et bénévole, et qu'il faut donc s'attendre à la critique et à la correction, sans pour autant en faire quelques chose de personnel. On est tous la pour proposer le meilleur contenu possible, donc je vois pas en quoi c'est gênant de voir son article corrigé pour quelques fautes de grammaire ou de coordination des temps ... traduire c'est pas évident, et les fautes ca arrive. Ce qui est bien c'est que quelqu'un passe derrière peaufiner le travail deja accompli, et nous on te remercie beaucoup pour ce que tu as fais ! Après je m'excuse pour avoir supposé que ca sortait d'un traducteur ... moi j'ai tiqué sur l'histoire de l'adam dans les seringues, donc j'ai modifié, et au passage j'ai corrigé quelques petites fautes. Il faut surtout retenir dans l'histoire que lorsqu'on poste ici, on a pas de droits sur le texte, il faut juste accepter qu'il soit modifié, et débattre calmement si on trouve les modifications abusives. Et tu est toujours le bienvenu ici :) (surtout pour critiquer mes articles ^^) Alex.e septembre 23, 2009 à 08:56 (UTC) Ne prends pas mal nos critiques, c'est grâce à elles que chacun fait mieux ensuite. Je te souhaite également un bon anniversaire. --Morgoth Belegurth septembre 23, 2009 à 10:19 (UTC) Ravenlyze et Morgoth Belegurth ont souvent rectifié mes articles, je trouvais cela normal et je n'ai jamais exprimé de colère face à ça. Je n'aurais pas dû m'exprimer ainsi, j'aurais pas dû réagir de la sorte et du coup en me levant ce matin je m'en voulais, excusez moi, j'aurais pas dû faire ça. Mais quand j'ai vu qu'on qualifiait mon travail de traducteur internet alors que j'ai passé du temps malgré mes difficultés à essayer de traduire au mieux et que cumulé à ça j'ai en plus du mal à utiliser Wikipédia ou tout du moins j'ai du mal à me repérer, je me suis trouvé seul et pensais ne pas être capable de fournir un travail de qualité alors que je voulais faire de mon mieux. Si c'est toujours possible, je continuerais ma tâche à faire évoluer WikiShock, et j'ai vu que l'on pouvait poser des questions si on avait des difficultés avec un article. Et encore une fois pardon, je ne suis pas une personne qui vous ai jugé négativement comme ça gratuitement, mes intentions de vouloir bien faire on simplement eu mal pendant une journée, alors dans ce cas les réactions sont parfois confuses et disproportionnées. Aussi merci pour mon anniversaire, c'est sympa. MoxEpox septembre 23, 2009 à 16:04 (UTC) No soucy Mox, t'en fais pas ! Si tu veux faire une pause dans la traduction de grands textes, tu peux aussi vérifier les nôtres, vu la qualité de ton français. Je suis certain qu'il reste des fautes, ci-et-là, c'est pour cela que je me relis à tête reposée, je tombe sur des trucs, tu n'a pas idée... "C'est moi qui ai écris ça ?"... Aha ! Bref, encore une fois, tu peux t'organiser comme bon te semble ! Merci dans tout les cas des trads effectués à ce jour ! Et bon anniversaire, en retard... Merci les rappels du forum ! Ravenlyze septembre 24, 2009 à 08:17 (UTC)